X-ray tubes are extremely valuable tools that are used in a wide variety of applications, both industrial and medical. An x-ray tube typically includes a cathode and an anode positioned within an evacuated enclosure. The cathode includes an electron source and the anode includes a target surface that is oriented to receive electrons emitted by the electron source. During operation of the x-ray tube, an electric current is applied to the electron source, which causes electrons to be produced by thermionic emission. The electrons are then accelerated toward the target surface of the anode by applying a high-voltage potential between the cathode and the anode. When the electrons strike the anode target surface, the kinetic energy of the electrons causes the production of x-rays. The x-rays ultimately exit the x-ray tube through a window in the x-ray tube, and interact with a material sample, patient, or other object.
The dimensions of a rotating anode x-ray tube are often constrained by the dimensions of the x-ray system into which the x-ray tube is to be integrated. In addition, the dimension of the x-ray tube can also be constrained by various x-ray system components that are configured to direct, alter, or otherwise interact with the x-rays produced by the x-ray tube. Other dimensions of the x-ray tube, such as the distances between target track and the window, may also be constrained by the corresponding x-ray system.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.